


A Day in Handcuffs

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Handcuffed</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Handcuffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Handcuffed

"Felicity… Where did you learn how to do that?" Oliver asked in awe as his blonde partner pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and stuck it in the keyhole of the restraint handcuffing her to the metal pole.

"Roy," she grunted, fiddling with the pin. "Almost… Almost got it."

"Clearly I have left you two alone in the Foundry far too many times," he muttered, scanning the hallway for more gunmen.

After crashing into a mobster’s office, the two found themselves surrounded by more than twenty henchmen. Per the mob boss’s orders, the two were handcuffed together, with Felicity’s other hand handcuffed to a pole attached to the wall. 

"Seriously? You’re complaining about Roy teaching me things right now? Things that could get us out of this situation?" She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Felicity, he taught you how to pick a lock. That’s not-"

"Ha! Got it!" She cried happily, shaking her wrist free. "Now if you want, I can stop my   
delinquent actions and keep us handcuffed together-" 

"Felicity-" he warned.

"Fine, fine," she began picking at the handcuff connecting them, when her eyes caught moment from behind him. "Behind you!"

He ducked the two of them as a spray of bullets fired over their heads. Grabbing his bow, he hauled an arrow at the man, pinning him to the wall.

"Ow!" She cried as he pulled on her arm. "You realize I haven’t freed us of each other yet, right?"

"Sorry," he grunted, sending another arrow at another gunman. When she tried to pick the lock again, he swatted her hand away. "Later, Felicity. We need to move- now!"

Using their handcuffed wrists, he awkwardly covered her head with his hand and led her out of the hallway.

"I’m probably gonna tug at you more than a few times, so I am apologizing beforehand," he warned, tugging at her as he shot an arrow at another henchman.

"Well I’m probably gonna cry out every time you do that, so I’m apologizing for that now- ow!" He nodded as a burly man ran at them with a a wooden plank.

Oliver pushed Felicity behind him, and using his dominant side, kicked the man and punched his face. He dropped like a brick.

"Oh, nice," she nodded, then looked up. "Arrow!"

Grunting, he pulled her into the next hallway, and followed it down to another hallway.   
There, he tucked them in a small archway between the doors.

"Digg, Red, where- Where’s my comm?" He patted his chest and checked his ear. Looking at Felicity, hers was missing too. "Damn it."

"They took my tablet, too. And my phone. We have no means of communicating with-"

"There they are!" A voice shouted. 

"Run!" Oliver pushed her out of their hiding place and into the next hallway.

"What the hell is this place, a maze?" She panted as she led him towards a stairwell. A few moments later the door barged open to three gunmen, their weapons scanning for them.

"Felicity!" He called out. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her over the banister, successfully dropping them two floors.

"Warning, Arrow! A little warning!" 

"I called out your name!"

"That could me so many things! You could be shot, I could be shot, oh my God, we haven’t gotten shot, have we?" She started patting different parts of her body.

Rolling his eyes he kicked open the nearest door and ran inside. He pulled her into an empty office, kicked open a window, and shot an arrow at the neighboring building. Tightening the line, he pulled her up to the ledge.

He positioned them so that his free arm wrapped around her while his handcuffed hand gripped the bow against the line.

"Here’s your warning," he said, wrapping his arm tighter around her and pushing off the ledge.

She managed to contain her shriek as they slid down the line, her free hand’s nails digging into his back. She nestled her face against his chest as they raced down the line, and she could’ve sworn that, for an instant, he rested his chin atop her head. 

Once they landed onto the rooftop Roy jumped down from one of the ledges, followed by Diggle.

Felicity jumped in surprise as Oliver readied his bow.

"Whoa, it’s us," Diggle said, holding a hand up. "What the hell happened in there? We lost communication with you ten minutes into the operation, are you okay?"

"And more importantly, why are you handcuffed together?" Roy smirked. "Man, I’m not surprised with you, Arrow, but you Felicity? I didn’t know you were kinky that way."

"Roy," Oliver warned, unconsciously lifting their handcuffed hands. "Felicity, could you get these off us, please?"

"With pleasure," she muttered, pulling out another bobby pin.

"Hey, I taught you that! Felicity, show them that tongue thing I taught you-"

"What!" Oliver tugged so hard on his wrist that Felicity flew forward into his arms, the bobby pin now somewhere on the ground.


	2. The Tongue Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: The handcuffed prompt now I reallllyyy want to know what the tongue thing is, that was just fantastic

Later that evening, Felicity grunted as Oliver tugged her down the stairs.

"Ol-Oliver! I’m not a rag doll!" She tugged at his arm, pulling him back. He looked at her pointedly and continued down the stairs. 

"Just undo this," He said, holding up their still handcuffed wrists. 

"No, not until you tell me why you’re so mad," She said, pulling up a chair. They were sitting across from each other, engrossed in a glaring contest, their handcuffed wrists lay on the table between them.. 

"Felicity-"

"Oh my God. Don’t tell me this is about Roy teaching me how to pick a lock. Seriously? You realize you’re mad about something you’re asking me to do right now, right? A little redundant, don’t you think?" 

"It’s not the lock picking- although I’m not too happy about that either," He said through gritted teeth. "Just. Pick. The. Lock."

"No." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Felicity!" 

"If it’s not the lock picking, then what is it?" 

"Is Roy cheating on my sister?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Wait- what?" She look at him in pure confusion. "No, no!"

"Felicity, I understand that you and Roy have-" He glanced at the handcuffs. "-obviously been spending a lot of time together. But if he’s cheating on Thea-"

"With me?" She scoffed. "I’m sorry, did one of those thugs ram your head into a wall when I wasn’t looking? I’m not dating Roy! He’s not cheating on Thea! What the hell are you talking about?"

“‘Show them the tongue thing I showed you’?” He repeated, his eyes narrowed and accusing. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

"Oh my God. Oliver Queen, you are such an- ugh!" She balled her free hand into a fist then quickly released it. "This is the tongue thing.”

His scowl fell when she opened her mouth and folded her tongue into a clover. 

"Are you happy now?" 

"Felicity-"

"No. I refuse to talk to you for the rest of this evening," She said, pulling out a bobby pin from the drawer beside her. She quickly went to work on their handcuffs.

"Okay, I may have-"

"No." 

"Felicity, I’m-"

"No." She repeated. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes at his own idiocy, and watched in silence as she freed her wrist. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she hopped off the stool and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Um, Felicity?" He held up his arm, the handcuff still wrapped around his wrist.

"Wow, there’s this really annoying buzzing sound in my ear that I can’t seem to get rid of," She said pointedly, tugging at her earlobe.

"I’m sorry! I made a snap judgement, I’m sorry!" He called out after her as she ascended the Foundry stairs.

She turned and headed back towards him. When she was a step away, she looked up at him.

"No. Now you’re gonna be sorry,” She smirked, tightening the other end of the handcuff to a metal pipe on the wall. 

"No. Don’t leave me here. Felicity!" He shouted, tugging at the restraint. "Felicity!"

"Goodnight, Mr. Queen," She said in a sing-song voice.

"FELICITY!"


End file.
